


Когда никто не видит

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Slice of Life, Фандомная битва 2020, Частичный ООС, повседневность, пропущенная сцена, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020
Summary: Чем занимается всесильный Ноблесс, когда его никто не видит..?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Когда никто не видит

Когда никто не видит, пуговицы на рубашке Ноблесс расстегиваются будто сами по себе, строгий крой брюк сменяется свободным, а пиджак и вовсе исчезает, оставляя на память лишь заломы на ставшей синего цвета ткани.  
Когда никто не видит, Ноблесс уходит на кухню, убирает чёлку за ухо и готовит. Долго, вдумчиво, старательно, вручную перемалывая кофейные зерна, нарезая овощи и фрукты для салатов и наблюдая, как на кожице курицы в духовке появляется золотистая корочка. Франкенштейну остаётся только вздыхать и уходить к себе в ожидании восхитительного завтрака или ужина - чаще всего именно в это время они остаются одни.  
Когда никто не видит, он пьёт кофе или вишнёвый сок, иногда в задумчивости проливая его на рубашку или брюки, и только по особым случаям - вино. Таких случаев на памяти Франкенштейна было всего два - вечер, когда он стал его контрактором - тогда они обсуждали каджу, жизнь в Лукедонии и почему-то кроликов, и ночь сразу после пробуждения Рея - сначала Франкенштейн плакал, много говорил о себе и своих переживаниях, а потом до позднего утра рассказывал о своей жизни, новых технологиях и изобретениях человечества и школе.  
Когда никто не видит, Рейзел ходит в магазины, подолгу выбирая продукты, одежду и напитки, тихонько ворча под нос о том, что сыр со свежей датой снова в конце полки и что ничего со времён средневековья не поменялось - все так же пытаются впихнуть какую-то дрянь, пряча хороший и качественный товар.  
Когда никто не видит, он покупает много вредных закусок, закидывает ноги на спинку дивана, а голову кладёт на колени Франкенштейна - и смотрит или читает что-то, совершенно неэлегантно облизывая пальцы после каждой последней вкусняшки в очередном пакете.  
Когда никто не видит, он берет швабру или пылесос - вот она, сила прогресса - и, тихо бормоча оду ненависти к ежедневной пыли, начинает уборку. Или вместо гневных бормотаний напевает мелодию, которую несколько часов назад Шинву сначала горланил на крыше школы, а потом на пару с Икханом помогал искать для коллекции современной музыки Рея, которую предложили создать девочки.  
Когда никто не видит, Рейзел читает или смотрит романтические комедии или драмы, комментируя каждое действие, подарок и одежду. Франкенштейн сначала не понимал, к чему это, но со временем, краснея еще больше, чем за совместным просмотрам фильмов, начал покупать то, о чем вскользь упоминал Мастер во время очередного анализа дешёвого кино.  
Когда никто не видит, Ноблесс садится, скрещивает ноги и достаёт длинный плащ, который на протяжении многих лет вышивает по памяти, стараясь повторить узор с плаща отца. В такие моменты он выглядит куда более серьёзным, чем во время очередной попытки Икхана объяснить ему правила новой игры.  
Когда никто не видит, Ноблесс пишет длинные стихи на древнем языке. Или не стихи - Франкенштейн не знает этот язык, поэтому может судить только по оформлению написанного. Возможно, это и вовсе личный дневник, который уж точно не стоит читать.  
Когда никто не видит, он вяжет и распускает, и снова вяжет шарфики, свитера, смешные шапочки и игрушки. Франкенштейну удалось как-то раз утащить один, но только раз - с того момента Рейзел больше не подпускал его к своим вещам. Единственное, что он оставлял и оставляет - это игрушки, которые потом дарились детям.  
Когда никто не видит, Ноблесс подолгу сидит в ванной, выдувая из мыльной пены пузыри и пытаясь удержать с помощью силы чайную ложечку на воде. Что делает ложка в ванной - сложный вопрос, на которого нет ответа, но то, что во время этого занятия Рей выглядит как философ, пытающийся выявить какую-то важную истину, это факт. И Франкенштейн может это подтвердить.  
Когда никто не видит, Рейзел вовсе не Мастер, а Франкенштейн - не контрактор. Ноблесс может часами лежать и слушать рассуждения своего человека об очередном открытии, позволяя ему осторожно перебирать чёрные пряди. А Франкенштейн - когда никого нет дома, разумеется, - может долго нежиться в постели, ожидая свой завтрак и кофе.  
Когда никто не видит, Ноблесс выслушивает часовые лекции о своем здоровье и неправильном питании, изредка вяло огрызаясь. Вяло не потому, что считает эти нравоучения правильными, а потому что вставить хоть слово в поучительный монолог контрактора попросту невозможно.  
Когда никто не видит, Ноблесс оттирает пятна крови с пола и брезгливо накрывает очередной труп, притащенный со словами "клянусь вам, я тут не при чем!", даже если труп на протяжении всего их разговора и ещё какое-то время после его окончания мычит и брыкается.  
Пока никто не видит, Рейзел со смехом отчитывает Франкенштейна словами "ну зачем ты портишь нервы каджу, они и так на голову больные..." и сам участвует в его экспериментах, которые потом доводят всех жителей Лукедонии до нервного тика. Чего не сделаешь ради счастья своего человека... и ради пары минут покоя и тишины, пока увлечённый поданой идеей учёный пропадает в подвале.  
Когда никто не видит, он даже солидарен со своим человеком насчёт манер оборотня. Особенно ярко и красноречиво это проявляется, когда настаёт его очередь мыть окна и подоконники. Вот тогда лексика Франкенштейна пополняется новыми ругательствами на лукедонском, причем Ноблесс всегда демонстрировал свои обширные познания - за все время пребывания Франкенштейна в роли сначала дворецкого, а потом и контрактора он ни разу не повторился.  
Когда никто не видит, он хлопает Франкенштейна по рукам, отбирая ингредиенты очередного пирога и выталкивает его за дверь кухни, жалуясь на столь надоедливого и нетерпеливого компаньона и грозя вызвать Лорда или, в настоящем, его дух. И если Франкенштейн начинает говорить, что экзорцизм не существует, и вообще - Лорд занятой Благородный, что в этом мире, что в том, то получает полотенцем по голове. Или яблоком - вместо него можно подставить любой предмет на кухне, который попадался Ноблесс под руку.  
Все это происходит, когда никто не видит. Все остальное время Ноблесс - это Ноблесс, вечно стоящий у окна, ученик академии Е-ран, ничего не понимающий в играх, а Франкенштейн - это взбалмошный человек, ручной злыдень, гроза модификантов, директор и прочее, и прочее... Единственная свидетельница молчалива - Сейра никогда не стремилась специально узнавать чужие тайны и вмешиваться в личную жизнь. Она просто знает, как выглядит кухня после готовки модификантов, ее собственной и директора, поэтому замечает даже малейшие изменения в расстановке баночек с приправами. Она просто забывчива, поэтому возвращается домой и тихо проходит мимо Рейзел-нима, который слушает музыку и ест попкорн, читая Толкина, неизвестно как попавшего в коллекцию Франкенштейна, состоящую исключительно из справочников по ботанике, научных работ великих биологов и диссертаций по химии. Она просто рано просыпается, а потому застает в ванной пену на стенах и Ноблесс, вытирающего волосы и Франкенштейна.  
И Рейзел знает об этом невольном и молчаливом свидетеле. Знает и тоже молчит. Потому что Роярд умеет хранить тайны, а Ноблесс и так редко выпадает шанс побыть самим собой. Поэтому он и не обращает внимания на эти мелочи, наслаждаясь каждым свободным часом, каждой минутой и секундой. Когда никто не видит, разумеется...


End file.
